Love:War Like No Other
by XTsunamiOfFireX
Summary: Roy begins to have some messed up feelings about the fullmetal achlemist while ed cant stop daydreaming about the raven Colonel. They are both determined to keep the little connection between the two a secret only they know. NO LEMON JUST PURE FLUFF AND DRAMA RoyEd and one-sided Elric-cest on Al's side don't like don't read all flames will be deleted...
1. The Bet

Blonde hair bounced happily in a messy braid,and bright gold eyes shined with joy. Edward ran down the halls of headquarters,laughing childishly. " Brother, slow down!" his brother said running behind him,almost out of breath. Ed stopped and giggled," Sorry Al...I cant help it..." Ed smiled. Al cocked his head and raised an eyebrow,"What's got you so happy?"the younger asked. "Today is the day colonel Roy Mustang is at my command! Remeber the fight we had a few years back?" ed asked. Al nodded," Well he owes me and I decided today was the best day! Its my birthday!" the older blonde smiled. Ed slammed the door open to the colonel's office giggling rather childishly and tilting his head a bit. Roy blinked up from his paper work and pink began to tint his face before looking down. " You remeber the bet Mustang..." Ed sighed and sat on one of the couches. " Yeah..not now Fullmetal..." Roy said still handling his paperwork. Ed smiled at sat on the edge of the maroon desk. Raven eyes met the shining gold ones currently above Roy. " I'm busy..."Mustang blushed more looking back down. " You don't do work! its a distraction to get your mind off something so...what'cha thinking about?" the elrics smirked smugly in the colonel's face."Ah!" Roy yelled and pushed away,his chair rolling with him nd his face becoming more like a strawberry. " Wow colonel,what's wig the red face?" Ed said poking Roy's face now on his hands and knees on the desk. Roy sighed and waved a gloved hand at him issuing him away. " come on! you're supposed to listen to me!" Ed pouted. Mustang growled," stop being so damn cute!" Roy yelled. Ed blushed and sat on his knees,still on the work desk," Cute?" Ed began laughing. " Colonel Mustang thinks I'm cute!" he laughed even louder. Roy looked away and cursed to himself. ed stopped laughing and pecked Roy's cheek," see you later" ed smiled and walked out. Roy blushed redder if possible and sat in confusion, why was everything he did so damn cute?


	2. Confusion

Roy had finally got done his paper work and stood up stretching. Then Riza walked in way too casual clothes and saluted him."Colonel...I'm leaving for today" she reported. Mustang scanned her clothes, a casual red girl tube top and a white miniskirt,his imagination wondered to a giggling Edward Elric in the outfit. Roy's face grew red and he shook his head " That's fine...h-have a good night Hawkeye..."the colonel stuttered still trying to get the image out of his head. Hawkeye bowed and left, as if on cue the blonde bounced in,"Ready Mustang?" Ed smirked putting his hands on his hips. Roy chuckled and shook his head, following the smaller. Ed kept on talking as he walked but Mustang didn't hear much of it his eyes began to wander over the boy and he smiled at him. Everything was perfect about him...his long bouncy blonde hair in a messy braid, his short figure but being short had no effect on him being strong. His attitude was a bit egoistic but it was what Roy liked about it. He began to clear his thoughts again, he couldn't think about Fullmetal like that...he couldn't. Ed turned around and smirked, " hey Roy what'cha thinking about?" Ed smirked. Mustang's face grew a bit red before turning away " Not your buisness Fullmetal" Roy growled. Ed stopped and walked up standing on his tip toes to get closer to the colonel's face. His face lit up red, " There's that red face again Colonel..." Edward smirked. Roy growled and glared at the boy, " back it off pipsqueak" he hissed. Ed visibly was now pissed, Mustang thought this expression was rather...hot. His coal eyes rolled around and continued to walk. The blonde followed and smirked at the older before tripping on purpose only to make it look like an accident. " Ow..." Ed gave a smirked to the colonel. Mustang snapped as soon as the teen stood up and gave him a smug look. The colonel pushed the blonde against the wall, " Knew it...you cant resist me..." Ed smirked and drew his face closer to Roy's. Mustang growled and pulled him in to a full blown out kiss, Ed wrapped his arms around the colonel's neck and smirked,their lips now disconnected but their faces extremely close. The raven was panting out of air and blushing,Ed smirked and whispered," Was that all Colonel?" he chuckled. Mustang pulled him in to another kiss, " Not another word Fullmetal..."he hissed and walked off. " hey!" Ed ran after him and caught the back of his coat. " I have you for a day you forget that?" that egotistic smirk got bigger. Roy growled and nodded.


	3. The Kiss

The next morning a tic mark was visibly on Mustang's face. " What's wrong with you?" Ed asked. He stomped his foot and crossed his arms, " You know...that's cute and all but really girly..." Ed sighed and continued eating his food. Mustang walked straight up to the Elric,"You had me clean your house, make you dinner and breakfast then sleep on the couch like I was trash! I'm not your maid Fullmetal!" He shouted. Ed held up two fingers and continued eating," What the hell?" Roy growled. "You're at my house for two more weeks cause of that attitude..." Ed smirked. " I'm not your maid!" the raven yelled. Ed couldn't help but laugh at him, " Look at you!" he laughed. Roy looked at the green flower print apron he was wearing and the cooking spoon in his hand. " Not funny Edward!" Roy shouted. " Oh so that little kiss put us on a first name basis?...Roy..." Ed chuckled. Mustang blushed and walked back in to the kitchen. He began washing he breakfast dishes,angrily thinking about the short blonde. Roy stopped and sighed all of a sudden his thoughts shifting to yesterday's kiss. Pink crawled over his cheeks and he shook his head, shoving his hands back in to the soapy water. Edward was sitting at the table, his younger brother now sitting with him. "There's something on your mind brother..." Alphonse sighed looking up at the blonde staring in to his coffee. " Mustang kissed me yesterday..."Edward muttered. Al gasped lightly before leaning in close to whisper," but...did you...like it? Did you kiss back?" Al asked. The older of the two became flustered and he looked away,"Well...yes I kissed back! It was amazing as hell!" Ed yelled then sighed and sunk in his seat with a slight smile on his face. He traced his lips feeling Mustang's warm ones on his once again. Al looked at his brother, " You really like him hu brother?" he sighed sarcastically . " No! Sh-hut up!" Ed stuttered. The shot alchemist really didn't know what to think of his feelings.


	4. Dirty Little Secret

A/N: thanks for reading! I missed the update yesterday! sorry! Ed:just get to it Shyatica:you gotta do the warnings first... Roy:I'll do it.. WARNING:this contains yaoi (boyXboy) so if you don't like go screw yourself you have no reason to be here if you don't like yaoi... Ed:Shyatica doesn't own Fullmetal alchemist or Fullmetal alchemist brother hood... Shyatica:enjoy! ^^ Roy sighed as he finished cleaning the Elric's house for the weekend. He really wondered why they got another house in central when they burnt down the other one and could have gotten one in Risenbool. Apparently when it seemed like he was in love with Winrey he was really playing for the same team. Mustang really didn't understand that guy. Ed walked in the house with Al and smiled, "Wow its really clean in here hu Al?" the short blonde chuckled. His younger brother only nodded and sighed giving Mustang a look of appology. The colonel shrugged and smiled back at the younger boy. Ed looked at the colonel striaght in the eyes, " We need to talk..." he sighed. Alphonse decided that he needed to step out and not bother his brother and the colonel. Ed and Roy stared at each other for what seemed like years until Edward spoke up, " So Furher? Well it took you a while hu?" Ed smirked. Mustang nodded, " Starting tomorrow I'm the Furher" the raven replied. " Listen...let's stop jumping around the damn subject..." Ed growled. Roy gave a look of disgust, the blonde was acting as if he had started this all...he really didn't this was all the younger alchemist's fault! " why did you kiss me?! all of this 'not speaking to each other ' could have been avoided..." Edward crossed his arms. Roy lost his temper and grabbed the teen by the shirt, " How dare you! How dare You Fullmetal! have the nerve to act like this whole ordeal is my fault!" he yelled. The blonde scowled and glared at Roy," So this is my fault?" he asked sarcastically. " Like hell it is!"Mustang barked and dropped the younger. " How?!" Ed argued. " You kissed me on the cheek then you decide to try and...and...antagonize me!" Mustang went full out on the boy. " You mean seduce?" Ed raised an eyebrow. The older turned red and shook his head, " No! that was nothing like that!" he denied. Edward sighed and looked down depressingly. Roy sighed too then glared at the boy before pulling him close to his face. Ed stared, blushing red and speachless. Roy shook his head before pulling the teen in to a strong kiss. Edward relaxed his eyelids and his arms found their way around mustang's neck. the older pulled away and stared in to Ed's golden pools. " Just our secret...just us no one else has to know...ok? in fact they can't know.." Roy breathed. Edward pulled his body close to the colonel's body and nodded, smirking with confidence. Mustangs chuckled and pulled the teen in to another kiss. Roy figured that they'd be one small secret, no one would have to know or care about them. He had to admit...that little ball of bouncing gold hair and bright wide smiles was very attractive. As for Edward... he was way more than happy to finally be kissing the raven with passion.

Paste your document here...


	5. Little Red and The Big Bad Wolf

Shyatica: ok I do not own FMA or FMAB understood?

Roy: you wish...

Shyatica: just do the warnings!

Edward: this contains yaoi (boyXboy) if you didn't get that by now you have issues...no flames...all flames will be deleted

Shyatica: Enjoy!

Mustang walked in to headquarters with a giant smile on his face. " Mustang...I-I mean Furher...why so happy?" Riza had to question. Mustang shrugged and chuckled, now sitting at the Furher's desk. Riza just sighed and assumed it was his ego getting the better of him, there was a knock on the door. "Come in" Roy said,sitting with confidence he was silently begging it wasn't the short blonde teen.

To his surprise it wasn't even close, it was his best friend Maes Hughes. " Hughes...what's the problem?" Mustang asked professionally. " I just wanted to talk you, Roy ,there's no problem in that is there?"he asked. " I'm Furher now...you can't just waltz in here and talk to me Maes..." the Furher growled. " oh but I'm sure it'll be fine... because I know about your little red riding hood" Hughes taunted. Mustang turned red glaring at his friend,"How did you find out?" Roy threatened. " I overheard little red talking about how she recived the best kiss ever from the big bad wolf" Hughes smirked at his friend. " Lieutenant Hawkeye, please leave us..." he ordered. " Yes Furher Mustang" she saluted and left.

" So you and Edward hu?" the lower ranked of the two joked. Mustang stood up and sighed," It's...not funny Hughes..." Roy looked seriously at him. " well I said find yourself a good girlfriend but I never expected you to be on that side of the fence, damn and all this time I thought you and Hawkeye had a thing going" the lieutenant chuckled. " Listen...don't tell anyone...as much as I can't really admitt to this... I think I'm in love with him..."Roy sat back down. Hughes gave him a look that said he wasn't joking anymore "Look Roy... you cant just jump to conclusions this fast..." Hughes crossed his arms. Mustang shook his head and looked angrily up at his friend before standing up and staring out he window, "I...I can't explain.. his smile makes my heart pound...his laughter make me smile and all I really want is him safe and happy...if it were my decision then he wouldn't be looking for the damn philosopher's stone." Mustang growled. Maes just sat back on a couch and began to laugh. "What's so funny?!" the Furher yelled. "Damn it Roy! You are seriously in love with him! you can't just sit around thinking about this! it'll tear you apart from the inside...act on your feelings," Hughes calmed down. Roy looked to his friend before looking down, ' I'm...seriously in love...' he thought.


	6. Daydream

Shyatica:sorry for not updating this in a while...heh

Roy: you're so lazy sometimes I swear

Shyatica:shut up!*hides in corner of shame*

Ed:*sighs* ok...this story contains yaoi (boyXboy) if you haven't got that down...seriously...what the hell? if you don't like it don't keep reading the damn story...

Edward sighed dreamily and smiled as he leaned in to his hand in the mess hall. Al rolled his eyes at his elder brother, " What happened between you and Mustang? You've been sighing like that ever since I came home yesterday" Al questioned. " I can't help it..." Edward blushed and looked away from his brother. " you can tell me anything brother! I won't tell anyone! I promise!" Alphonse insisted. " Ok! Ok! Stop shouting so loud.. " Edward whispered. Al leaned in close to his brother. "well...um...me and Mustang got in to a little fight..." ed explained. " so you're sighing like a school girl?!" Al yelled yet again. " Shhhhhh! no..."Ed scolded again. " So why are you swooning like that?" al yet again asked. " well... we kissed more and now...we're together..." Edward looked for his brother's expression. Al sat there with a deadpan expression, " Do you love him?" he asked with a bit of a growl. " Well...you could say that..." Edward sighed again in a daze. Al became angry and clenched his fists before running off. The older shrugged and figured he'd find Al later.

The blonde's mind wandered to his imagination. He could just imagine snuggling in to Mustang next to a fire and looking in to his eyes and he did the same. The feeling of hands running through his gold locks. " Mmmm Roy..." he sighed, he then realized there was someone shaking him from the table. It was none other than Lieutenant Hawkeye,"You look awfully tired Edward" she commented. He chuckled and nodded, sitting up from his nap."What were you dreaming about?" Riza asked sitting next to him. "Nothing...nothing" he chuckled. Riza sighed and walked off...now Edward was keeping secrets?


End file.
